


Siren Bytes

by Fenheart87



Series: Siren Snippets [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: Additional scenes of some extra silliness I cut and/or came up with after writing Siren. Staring Human roommates Luka and Nino, Marinette as the siren of the lake and Alya the selkie.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Siren Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Siren Bytes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! To get things started, this first chapter is a couple of scenes I cut out originally as I felt they didn't fit the original vibe. Lots of these will be silly but some do have more serious notes and a lot of exploration of customs and introducing other characters. Keep in mind this Universe is my own and I am winging it 99.98% of the time. With that babble out of the way, enjoy the arguing over hygiene!

Nino woke up groggy and groaned, they had stayed up way too late on that newest composition but thankfully they didn't have work today. He personally blamed all the peach tea he couldn't get enough of last night that was demanding he get out of bed. With a jaw cracking yawn and riding one eye of sleep, Nino stumbled into the bathroom and paused. Bottomless black eyes shifted to blue and stared into the one visible hazel eye, the other covered by a frozen hand.

"Breakfast is done!" Luka called from the kitchen, breaking their staring contest.

"Dude, why is your girlfriend hogging our bathroom when she has a giant lake?!" Nino complained, snapping the curtain closed so he could use the toilet in a slightly less awkward peace. "Don't forget to clean your scales out, I cut my foot last time."

"Will do, Alya was worried last time. You do know it's cold right? You have hot water here." Marinette giggled at his put on sigh. He loved having Luka, his musical soulmate bro from a pirate mom but seriously, he was too laid back with all the freaky stuff they had walked into.

"Whatever, just don't use all of it."

"Use all the water? That is a nearly impossible task, have no fear your water will still be here!" Nino groaned and slammed the door on his way out, going to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

* * *

Luka could hear the splashing of water as he passed the bathroom. It was unusual for Marinette to be hanging out in the house this early, the sun was still shining in the semi-clear skies and no one was out on the lake because of vacation break. Humming to himself, he made his way to the bathroom door and knocked, politely waiting for a response. Hearing nothing, the musician opened the door and was greeted with a sight that gave him pause. _Now I know how Nino feels all the time..._ He thought as he stared into the depthless black eyes of a seal. 

"I had no idea you were over, sorry Alya." A snort and raspberry was his answer, seal eyes should not be able to gleam evilly like hers were. "I'll just grab a towel or two for you, Nino forgot to fold them again." Luka turned around and pulled the door almost shut behind him as he beelined for the laundry nook and dug up the mentioned towels.

"Dude, I just had the best conversation with my manager!" Nino's voice followed the sounds of the front door being opened and closed enthusiastically.

"So I take it you got the gig?"

"Nino, you're roommate saw me in just my skin!" Alya's cheerful voice bellowed from the bathroom and her twist on words had her boyfriend scurrying to her. Luka was done with all the crazy, for at least a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise they give each other a hard time but deep down they like each other. Please let me know if there is any other scenes, ideas or even characters you would like to see! I have plans for a few but it's too much fun to play in this universe.


End file.
